


This time, I'll stay

by sunkissedlies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedlies/pseuds/sunkissedlies
Summary: Wonwoo beg for him to stay, but again he was left alone with a post it note on the bedside table.





	This time, I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend to listen to James Arthur - Certain Things while reading a few of the last part of this story.  
> I hope you enjoy !

Mingyu work as a videographer for commercials, he mostly travels the world at least once a month. He always felt sorry when he had to depart but Wonwoo always tell him it’s part of his job and his dream anyways he should go. So, he did.

What seems to be at least once every two months turn into a more hectic schedule. Mingyu would be in Paris this week and then New York by the next Monday. Sometimes he got no times to travel back to Seoul first. Wonwoo felt like he’s missing a place in his heart, creating a hole of selfishness he didn’t know exist.

Wonwoo have always been seen as someone selfless, rarely care about himself and prioritize others. This also led to how awful he’s been taking care of himself before he met Mingyu who took care of him slowly.

One night 2 days after Christmas during their dinner, Mingyu got a call to pack his stuff and headed to the airport for a shoot a scenery in Paris. The call was so unexpected because Mingyu said he already clear his schedule until at least a week after new year and promise Wonwoo to spend the changing year together.

Mingyu hung up the call with a groan pissed off at the sudden news. He didn’t even bother to tell Wonwoo and goes straight to their shared room to pick up his suitcase but not before slamming the door.

When Wonwoo got in, he can see all the clothes thrown on the bed side outside the suitcase, there’s one on the floor and some on the bed. Mingyu is surely pissed at this. So Wonwoo as careful as he is got in the room trying not to make obvious sound and pick up the clothes that been thrown.

Mingyu didn’t even realize Wonwoo was in the room due to his fuming anger at his job and his ruined plan of the new year with his boyfriend. He’s sick of being suddenly called to shoot some scenery without booking him from further days. Its not like he’s a doctor nor life saver that need to be on call the whole time. He’s just a videographer and he is allowed to have a neat schedule and a time between for his own.

The sudden call was a one two-time thing, but suddenly it just always come and Mingyu were sick of it. He regrets being nice in the first place because now he has to fly out miles away and possibly not spending new year with his boyfriend.

Lost in the train of thoughts Mingyu suddenly felt a cold hand caressing his warm one. He looks up to see Wonwoo staring at him after putting in few clothes in his suitcase. He smiles so fondly, as if giving him assurance that it’s fine with him. That it’s okay for him to not spend new years with him. Again, with the selflessness, hiding things that definitely not okay with him.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Wonwoo said voice as sweet as honey yet as fragile as the freezing ice lake. He said that while focusing his attention on tidying up the suitcase. Because it feels like he’s going to breakdown if he has to look at Mingyu again. And he doesn’t want Mingyu to know that.

But being together for almost decade it sends a tingling into Mingyu sense of how disappointed and heartbroken he must be. Mingyu really should’ve abandon the job and be with Wonwoo. If it weren’t because of the connection of the company with his dad, he would do it in one action.

So Mingyu sat down across him, sandwiching the suitcase as Wonwoo still move his hand folding Mingyu clothes and putting them in the suitcase. Trying so hard to not let the anger and his selfish self get into him.

“Wonwoo”

Mingyu call out once, gaining the older attention yet only got a reply of a short head nod.

“Won, look at me.”

Mingyu plead once again.

“baby-”

Mingyu said once again hand lifted his jaws but Wonwoo dodge them and stand up, back facing Mingyu. He was shocked by the sudden action, but he would understand why Wonwoo was losing it this time. Its because he’s been putting up too long with it.

“why can’t you just told them no? why do you have to give me hope and ruin it the second I thought we were going to have all the time to ourselves?”

Wonwoo shout, turning his face to Mingyu. He has tears brimming down his eyes now. He had enough of the sudden goodbyes.

“Won, you know I can’t refuse such an offer, and how would I even know they would call me at this time?”

Mingyu trying to reason out his excuse while slowly standing from the bed.

“This is so unfair Mingyu. Y-you get to go out in the middle of everything and do something you love. Leaving me here. And I-I allowed you so many times. But I’m tired of having to wait for you, Mingyu. I just want to be with you, no distraction. Just you.”

Wonwoo end his sentence with more sobs and Mingyu heart aches.

He didn’t realize how many excuses has been thrown towards Wonwoo to get out and attend his job. He didn’t realize how many dinners has he escapes to be at some place, how many time Wonwoo have to wake up with a post it beside his bed written with his excuse, how many time Mingyu find Wonwoo sleeping on the couch waiting all night just for him. Mingyu never realize that until now.

He slowly makes his walk to Wonwoo trying to wrap him and Wonwoo would refuse couple times. But because Mingyu way stronger figure, he stops refusing and allowed himself to be embrace. They fall onto their knees while still sticking close embracing each other.

“so unfair Mingyu, so unfair.”

Wonwoo said while repeatedly hit the other chest. Words constantly come from the older mouth as he was being pressed, tears still falling.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry Won.”

But Wonwoo didn’t respond, he still constantly hit his chest repeating the word unfair, amid his sobs. Mingyu have nothing to say, and so he just strokes his hair holding him tighter as a way to say how deeply sorry he is for his past action. He holds him tighter and he can feel Wonwoo tears staining his shirt and his hand grabbing them tightly, but he never minds.

Slowly Wonwoo sobs came to a slow volume. The younger figured he must’ve dozed off. So then he pulled out from the older, and he can see his eyes closed and hands still gripping his shirt but already loosen the strength. He then proceeds to carry him bridal style to their bed, tucking him in.

Mingyu really doesn’t want to leave. It would be so cruel for him to do that right after he saw his boyfriend crying raging in tears begging him to stay. But Mingyu can’t, he can’t do that because otherwise he can’t proceed into his plan.

As he lay him down and cover him in a blanket, he left him a kiss on his forehead and swipe a few hairs that covered his forehead. He stood up and was about to proceed to continue packing when he felt a gripped on his wrist. Wonwoo was sleepily grab him, his strength wasn’t much but enough to gain Mingyu attention.

“please stay Mingyu-ya”

His voice kinda muffled due to his half-awake condition but it can be heard clearly by Mingyu. He then came closer and put back the hands close to the sleeping man chest, he kisses his cheek and stroke his features one last time.

“I promise it’s the last one.”

He whispered leaning close to the other ears, not caring if the other were awake enough to hear his last word before heading out and bid his one-way goodbye.

 

When the morning come, Wonwoo wake up feeling slightly sore despite not doing any rough activities last night. Completely forgot that he’s been crying all night. He woke up and traces the other side of their bed and felt how cold it is. Mingyu was clearly not sleeping there last night.

He felt so pissed and disappointed despite his begs and fight to make him stay, at the end he still prioritizes his job more than him. Selfish. He thought to himself.

As he uncovers from the blanket and urge himself to the bathroom, knowing well he’s probably look like a mess. He stops midway when he discovers a little post it note on the bedside table with Mingyu handwriting on it. A little message he always leaves when he had to went abroad to leave him before he even awakes.

 

_I’m really sorry I had to run off before you awake, but I gotta catch my flight to Paris. Please give me a call when you’re awake and I too will try to give you one when I land. I love you so much Won._

_I’m really sorry once again._

_Your love, Mingyu._

As pissed as he is, seeing something like this always settle the fire burning in his heart. Because let’s be honest, this is not the first time he went through a crying mess like this when Mingyu leave him. It happens multiple times, too much to count. It just that last night he can’t hold his assurance smile anymore.

When Mingyu had to depart to Iceland and excusing himself in the middle of their 4th year anniversary, Wonwoo clearly remember how chaos his heart was. How he could only lay in bed crying and feeling so lonely because he had planned so much that day only all to be destroyed by the sudden phonecall. That time Wonwoo was left with no choice than letting him go. He’s scared that if he would get a little bit selfish, he would lose Mingyu. It just Mingyu never know about this.

But one time, Mingyu fly out to Brazil without even telling him first.Wonwoo was furious. They planned a lunch in the middle of their work that day, and Wonwoo had to wait for almost 2 hours just to be told that the latter is already at the airport boarding his plane to Brazil. Not only that, Mingyu was seriously causing the older a secondhand embarrassment for yelling at the other on the phone in the middle of the restaurant. Because it had come into a sense that Wonwoo is a passive and calm person. So, this action was a shock to himself too that he’s capable to reach that certain point. After that they didn’t even bare to try and keep conversation. Well, more like Wonwoo doesn’t even want to hear him and yet again his excuse.

It goes for like 3 days until he received bouquet of sunflower, a huge one, and not only one, but 17. Added to that, each of the bouquets came with a letter, all 17 letters with each different apologizes and other cheesy stuff written on it. Those bouquets literally fill out their living room and Wonwoo was in the mix between flattered and dead furious for the mess it caused. But then again, Mingyu plan work smoothly, Wonwoo finally pick up his calls, well even though he had to hear him whine and complain about how he literally turned their living room into their own private garden. But it worked, nevertheless. They made up and apologize, make up things, and promise to each other to fix their mistake.

But this time, it’s somehow different. Wonwoo doesn’t even feel like making effort to contact him. Not because he’s mad, but more like because he’s disappointed and tired of trying. He decides to turn off his phone and drown himself on his works. It’s Monday after all, and even tho its still holiday break he would rather be at his office reviewing all the send in paper rather than feeling lonely in the middle of winter in their cold apartment.

The day went so fast, he was so into his reading and didn’t even bother to check the time. When he heads out of his office it’s already dark and he was kinda sleepy the whole drive back, but he keeps himself focused until he reaches their place.

When he arrived, he went straight to his bed but not before checking his phone. Tons of missed calls, and texts from Mingyu but he was too tired to even open each one. He threw the phone away and slump onto the bed. As he dozed off, he can hear a muffled sound, like a ringing of a phone, from faraway. Once again, he didn’t bother and decide to sleep it off.

The next morning, he woke up feeling sorer than ever. Maybe due to the fact that he overworks himself yesterday and didn’t even try to feed himself once. But yet again he wasn’t hungry, and so is today. Again, today he makes his way once again straight to his office only filling his stomach with fresh water. The drive to work was hell for him, he can basically feel his body rejecting his action and his head banging like crazy, but does he mind any of that? Clearly not.

More people start coming from their holiday break and greet him as he passes them as he is the upper members of the important people in the company. He only replies with a small bow and a smile, faking the throbbing headache he’s currently facing. Just a few walks to his office he encouraged himself. So then once again he busied himself with his work, not minding anything, not even his body condition, and not even Mingyu. Right. Mingyu. He forgot his phone, so he won’t get notified by any text or call from him.

The sun almost settled when he finished his reviews and papers to sign. He stood up from his chair and it was definitely not a good decision. He fell limp, his head is throbbing like crazy and it felt like he’s gonna lose his consciousness in a second. He then leans himself to one of his hand grabbing the table side, trying to collect himself before packing up and head home. But not before he can hear footsteps approaching his door, and all of a sudden, his door is open wide and he can see familiar figure gasping for air, standing in front of the open wide door frame.

“hyung! Why are you not picking up your phone! I’ve been calling you for the whole day, and Mingyu hyung has been worried sick over you!”

Seungkwan. A friend of the two from their high school days and probably the only friend Wonwoo didn’t pushed away and never get sick of him after several years together.

Him and his voice were literally blaring over his ear and it send so much more pain to his already growing headache. Adding to the list, his talk didn’t actually stop there, he still constantly complaining about the missed calls, but clearly Wonwoo can’t even get his attention to his voice. Because when he looks up to face him, his vision started to blur and fuzzy.

“Seungkwan-”

He only manages to call his name before his body start giving up on him and his vision start to lose and before he knew he passed out right there and then in front of frantic Seungkwan.

 

————————————————————————

He saw him in Paris. He saw him underneath the glimmering light of Eiffel tower. He saw his figure, the broad shoulder of his standing there. And so, he was in Paris too. Despite being mad at him for a few days relieve and happiness were flowing over him by just seeing him from the back. He called out his name, walking towards him slowly. No reply whatsoever. He tries again and this time he began his walk faster and called out his name louder. Still no reply. He can see the younger only focus his stare on the glimmering lights of the city. So, then he ran. He ran and call out his name louder and he felt so breathless because the younger just keep drifting away from his sight. He stopped to catch a breath and fell onto his knees and he can see he was slowly gone out of his sight.

“Mingyu-”

That was the first word he said when he woke up in the hospital bed. It was just a dream, but why does he feel like his cheeks wetting. Wiping them away, he could see the iv drip on one of his hand. How long has he been attached to this thing? Probably just a few hours.

“yes hyung, I’ll update you when he’s awake. Just get back here safe, you make me miss my daily Tuesday dinner with hansol. When you sort all this you better pay me back. Yes, okay bye, safe flight.”

The voice was kind of far but Wonwoo can clearly hear the muffled sound coming from his room, the person must be quite close to his ward. And he was right, a few seconds after he stop hearing the voice, his door suddenly opened wide. And a figure could be seen walking focused on his phone before suddenly he looks up and shocked run through his face when he locked his eyes with him. It was Seungkwan.

“hyung! Finally, you wake up! Hyung are you okay? You sleep for so long I was worried. How can you just passed out like that the moment I walk into your office! It’s like you’re seeing a ghost or something when it just m-!”

Wonwoo immediately cover the other mouth with his free hand, stopping him from any jumbled words that’s going to come out of his mouth and stopping him from force hug him into his arms.

“Seungkwan, how long have I slept?”

Wonwoo cut out his talk and throw in more important question.”

“like 2 days?”

“2 days?!”

Wonwoo question Seungkwan answer way more frantic than the actual answer itself.

“yea hyung, they said you were very dehydrate and they can tell you’re barely eating so that’s why they recharge you by giving those iv drips, you slept like a baby I almost worried that you die in your sleep.”

Seungkwan last sentence earn him a hit from the older, but he just chuckles and grin his stupid smile trying to cheer him up. Wonwoo could only glare at him and

“okay now get me out of here.”

“hyung you can’t, you have to wait for the doctor”

Seungkwan said stopping his hyung from detaching the iv drip on his own.

“then get the doctor here Seungkwan.”

He said glaring at him voice demanding and it kind of annoys Seungkwan but he used to it by now.

 

After what said to be ‘talking’ with the doctor, Wonwoo was allowed to be sent home by them but not after he was forced promise to take his meds and eat properly and all under Seungkwan supervision (which gain a heavy eye rolls and sigh at the deal). But then again, he would do anything to get out of this hospital bed that somehow make him misses Mingyu more and make him wonders a lot about him.

“Seungkwan you can go, thanks for the ride.”

“Hyung, I was told to supervise you! I should go inside and take care of you, beside ming-”

“No Seungkwan, I don’t need to be babied by you, I’ll be fine. Go and have your awaited dinner with Hansol. Tell him I say sorry.”

Wonwoo unbuckled his seatbelt and open the car door to get out of Seungkwan’s car.

“hyung are you sure?”

“Yes, please just go. I’ll text you when I took my meds or eat dinner, hell you can call me to make sure I did all that.”

Wonwoo once again try to coax him out of his sight. Because he rather be alone than to be taken care of anyone that is not Mingyu. He just doesn’t want to bother his surroundings. Specially his closest friend, Seungkwan.

Seungkwan look at him with an uncertain look, knowing his hyung he well, he’s really not sure if he should leave him in such condition.

“Hyung, I’m really not sure I should leave you. I’ll stay, you don’t have to feel burdened.”

“Seungkwan, I’ll probably asleep until dinner. Then at that time you can call me.”

“Hyung-”

“Seungkwan. Go.”

Wonwoo look at him dead serious, and Seungkwan really don’t want to argue with this Wonwoo. So he decide to nods in response and told him he’s going to check him up around dinner.

Seungkwan then bid goodbye and drive off, leaving Wonwoo heading up to his apartment. Once he opens the front door, he feels very tired and sleepy all over again. Despite his plan to continue his work he decides to nap first in the afternoon, so then he can continue work in the evening. And so, he slumped himself onto his bed, not bothering to change his outing clothes, and dozed off not even five minutes later.

He can feel a vibrates coming from his side, disturbing his sleep. It gets louder and more annoying the more he ignores it, so he decides to angrily wake up and open up his phone minutes later to find tons of messages from Seungkwan asking if he had dinner yet. The text start around 6 pm and it keeps coming until now, 4 hours later after the first one. Wonwoo surely sleep off and miss dinner, Seungkwan going to be so mad when he met him. So, he proceeds to text him back and said that he overslept and he’s going to eat dinner now. The reply was Seungkwan screaming at him and threatened to visit him in the middle of the night. Wonwoo panicked because he clearly doesn’t want Seungkwan to go out his way just to force feed him. But suddenly Wonwoo hear footsteps and a knocked on the door. He wonders and panicked how come Seungkwan got here that fast.

“one-minute Seungkwan-ah!”

Wonwoo scream to alert the visitor and walked hurriedly to the front door from his bedroom fixing himself before opening the door for Seungkwan.

“god how come he get here this fast, literally what the fuck did he even ri-”

He mumbled to himself as he got out of the bedroom and approach the front door. But what he saw was clearly different from what he expects. His speech stopped midway when he saw his door being open to the only other person who knows the password to this place. He could see the broad shoulder he saw in his dream in Paris. He could see him. But this time he’s facing him. He’s closer than his dream, and he have his eyes on him. And moreover, he stays. He didn’t run, nor going far from him. He stay where he is. And where he is now is in front of their door, only five feet apart from each other.

Mingyu is home.

“Won,”

He can hear his voice now. This is not a dream no more. Mingyu is real. He’s standing in front of their apartment door. And he can hear his voice. His heart got weakened. He wants to hug him right away but deep he still very pissed at him. He also wants to cry, so bad. All emotions were riling up on his body and he don’t know how to control it, because if Mingyu speak one more word, he swore-

“I heard from Seungkwan, Are you okay?”

Mingyu start to get off from the front porch and put his belongings aside, slowly approaching Wonwoo. He still can’t get a grip from the reality. The fact that Mingyu is right in front of his eyes. And Wonwoo clearly do not know how to act. Because somehow, he’s not ready to face Mingyu, he doesn’t want to face him angry, he still needs more time to settle the fire in his heart. But he took too much time to watered them and now the younger is here he don’t know how to deal with this. So, his choice is avoiding him and bolts straight away to their bedroom, slamming shut the door in front of the younger.

Wonwoo doesn’t want to see him, he really doesn’t want to lose this fight and surrendered his heart. He wants to be selfish for once. He wants to win them and get Mingyu back to him, he doesn’t want to let his job take over him again. For once he wants Mingyu to be all by his side. Wonwoo slide himself down to the floor back against the door, he cried then and there.

“Won, please open up. I fly here as soon as I heard the news. You know I can’t abandon my job”

Mingyu can hear the muffled cry from the other side of the door. His heart ache to hear Wonwoo’s cry the first thing he got home. He knocked on the door a few times begging the older to open the door so he can explain his action. But he refuses.

“Won, cmon stop being like this. I miss you and I fly back as soon as my job-”

Oh, Wonwoo have had enough of Mingyu mentioning his jobs. It makes him more furious everytime the younger mentioned it. He got up and finally open the door, finding courage to face him and voiced out his feelings after all this time.

“Again, with your job Mingyu again and again. Don’t you ever think of me?”

Wonwoo was yelling and Mingyu can see his eyes are puffed and kind of red from the crying.

“Won, of course I do. I always do but you know my j-”

“stop with saying your job Mingyu! every excuse you made in our relationship has always been that and I’m trying, I’m trying so hard to be supportive at first but as year passes by, we start to get distance because of it. Don’t you realize?”

 “I don-”

Mingyu stuttered, because he never realizes that his absence in some parts of their event create a gap that perhaps only Wonwoo can feel.

“of course you don’t! of course! I should’ve known.”

Wonwoo let out a disappointed voice and turning his back from Mingyu, went straight to his closet.

“Won, I’m sorry please please let me explain. I know I was so bad for leaving after I held your crying mess the night before.”

“oh yeah, you were the worst.”

Mingyu was kind of hurt by that words. But he held in his anger, because he knows he don’t deserve to be one right now.

“Wonwoo, stop being stubborn. Why are you being like this. Will you just please listen to me.”

Mingyu words stopping Wonwoo from packing up his clothes and turn himself to face him again.

“why am I being like this? Why? You wonder?”

Mingyu just stare at him, unknowingly nods to a rhetorical question Wonwoo threw. Wonwoo scoffs seeing the younger clearly looking clueless as ever.

“I was hospitalized for three days Mingyu! and you weren’t there! You weren’t beside me! And I-”

Wonwoo stop halfway, voice almost breaking but he took a breath and held it in. Not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

“I dream about you and I was so scared to lose you. And I woke up and hope that it wasn’t a dream and that you were beside me. But you’re not! You are miles away! Doing once again. Your job.”

Unknowingly, tears start to fall again after his speech.

“I know, I know I’m sorry I can’t be there beside you. But I have important things to do t-”

Wrong choice of words Kim Mingyu. Wrong choice.

“More important things? Oh, I get it now. I see what priority you put effort in more.”

Every words Mingyu said are now just keep making him more furious, specially that last one. It was definitely Wonwoo last straw of the younger excuse.

He picks up his belongings and storm out of the door passing Mingyu crashing his shoulders.

“Wonwoo please stop, please just stop I didn’t mean that way-”

Mingyu run and grab his wrist as fast as he can only to be dodge by the older, he looks back with more anger on his face than he ever was in their entire relationship. Wonwoo decide to stop his walk and face him to let the younger have an explanation. One last time.

“Won okay, okay listen I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come up that way. But yes, I do one most important thing, AND-”

Mingyu stop halfway before continuing, he make sure to held Wonwoo wrist once again because he knows the latter would think that he was about to rant about his job again. As he can see the latter rolled his eyes and was about to run from his sight.

“and it’s not about my job. It’s something Important. It’s about our relationship.”

For the first time Wonwoo lost at words. Mingyu words doesn’t make any sense and it sounds like it mocks Wonwoo concern about their relationship by making that an excuse for his free pass.

“what do you mean it’s related to our relationship? Our relationship is here in Seoul Mingyu! not somewhere in Paris or New York, or Germany or other places you visit. It’s here when we both together.”

“No Won, I’m serious. Just- just give me time to prove it.”

“what is there to proof Mingyu? I’m tired! Tired of waiting around for you to comeback from other side of the world.”

Wonwoo pause his words to take a breath holding back his cry once again.

“You have to understand that I get lonely too gyu.”

His voice now as soft as the cotton, he looks like he already gave up on whatever excuse Mingyu trying to come up again.

“So, whatever you’re trying to prove, prove it now.”

Wonwoo said stoic arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Won, I-I can’t at least not no-”

Wonwoo had have enough, he immediately picks up his luggage and walk towards the door backing Mingyu.

“I’ll be staying at Seungkwan’s, you don’t have to worry or-”

“fine! Fine! I’ll prove it now.”

Despite backing the others, Wonwoo can tell Mingyu was defeated as he can hear his sigh. But he still don't want to turn around and face him. Because he knows even tho Mingyu doesn't prove it to him, he still wants to stay with him tonight. But then again, he also need assurance that Mingyu will no longer keep him waiting.

“Won, turn around.”

Mingyu voice steadier and demanding, he have confidence in his voice and Wonwoo is kind of scared of his move. And because of that, Wonwoo stayed still.

“Jeon Wonwoo, will you please turn around.”

 And so, he did.

“Mingyu, What the fuck.”

Mingyu was now on one of his knees and he have a velvet little box in one of his hands.

“look Won you made me do this, so I’m sorry I’m not giving you a grand surprise.”

“Mingyu, what are you doing...”

“Won, I know I’ve did so many mistakes in our relationship, for leaving you, for making you always wait for me. And truthfully I’m tired of leaving you and had to be apart from you too.”

Wonwoo can feel a sincere sorry through Mingyu eyes even though he’s still in complete shock of what Mingyu was about to do.

“and so I’ve decided that paris would be my last trip. Well at least until I get another job to travel.”

Mingyu heave a sigh.

“I quit Won.”

“Mingyu, w-what I-”

Wonwoo didn’t even think twice and immediately on both of his knees in front of Mingyu. Mingyu sure does look kinda sad, and Wonwoo sincerely feel sorry to the younger because it must’ve been part of him that at fault. Wonwoo cup his face, for the first time after a while, and he felt like he hadn’t get into the touch for so long.

“No, no it’s not your fault Won. I decide this myself. I’ve been planning to quit all along. It just took me a lot of time to take the courage to do so.”

He gave the other smile of reassurance and start to lead his hands to the palms of the other on his cheeks.

“When I arrive in Paris I was walking around, and I stop and wondered to myself of how many places I could go to and bring you with me. How many places that I’ve been that should’ve been spent with you. And how pathetic I look in the city of love with my lover miles away from me.”

Mingyu held onto the palms that resting on his cheeks, giving the other a little smile.

“and so, I decided that I better gather the courage to quit the job and,”

Mingyu lean back a little and let go from holding the other hand. He led the free hand to his right hand. The one that hold the velvet box and open them up.

“ask you for a marriage.”

Wonwoo gasped, both hands cover his mouth. Even though he knew this would happen the second Mingyu on one of his knees, he still can’t believe how real it is. He can see the silver round band planted in the middle of the soft little cushion inside the box. He can see a little diamond on top of it, but moreover he can see their initial grave on it.

“Mingyu...”

Wonwoo almost cry when he let out the voice.

“I love you Won. I love you so much, and I never want to let you go, I never want to leave you anymore. And I know you constantly fidgeting and worries over the certainty and longevity in our relationship. But I’m certain that you’re the only one for me. I’m certain that I’d love you all my whole life and cherish and embrace you and be by your side the whole time. And I hope you certain too about me, about us.”

“gyu..”

“I know I know this is too fast, and you rarely brought up about marriage nor building family together and all. Its okay, take your time I won’t-”

“I do.”

Wonwoo words cut out Mingyu speech out of nowhere. Because the younger were pretty sure he got rejected or got the answer held back. But when Wonwoo suddenly blurted out his answer, Mingyu were clearly did not prepare for the next action.

“w-what.”

“I do Mingyu, I do certain about you too. Have always been since day one.”

Wonwoo chuckles between his tears after seeing Mingyu reaction.

“Mingyu I love you so much, I love you since day one and I have always want to spend my whole life with you. That’s why when you start to take more times to travel more than the times you spend with me, I got so worried that one day you going to have to choose between the two and let me go.”

“oh won...”

It was Mingyu turn to brought up his right hand and cup Wonwoo wet cheeks and caresses them. Mingyu look at him with such an adoring eye, and he can’t unlock his stare from his crying lover, waiting for him to lift his head and meet his eyes. And then he did. Wonwoo slowly lift his head and Mingyu have eyes as glimmers as the sunset sea and Wonwoo love to drown in them for the eternity. They stay like that for a while until Mingyu let out a little chuckle and push himself forward to the other. Wonwoo closed his eyes again, knows well what Mingyu is about to do. Then he felt a warm soft plump lip on his own and it felt like forever since he savors the taste of Mingyu’s lips. He misses that. He missed kissing Mingyu every morning, every occasion, and every chance he got. The kiss was emotional, it consists of anger, love, and relieved, top with a lot of happiness mixed in one peck. As they taste each other unknowingly tears keep slipping from the both, but they didn’t want to part, not giving a chance of letting go each other again. Eventually they were breathless and have no choice other than letting go.

“I miss you so much Mingyu-ya”

It was the first words Wonwoo said while the both catching their breaths, forehead collide with each other.

“I miss you too Won, so much, so much more.”

He caresses the other cheeks again, trying to wipe the tears wetting his cheeks.

“don’t leave again, gyu. Please don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t, I won’t. I promise.”

Mingyu pulled him in a tight embrace, getting off from his knees and pull himself and Wonwoo to a sitting position with him between his legs. They wrapped with each other warmness and held each other so tight as if they were bound to be at one piece. They stay like that until Wonwoo sobbing turn into a steadier breath. He slowly peeled himself off the other and look at him in eye to eye, both smiling so fondly.

“let’s get married, Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo let out a chuckle, smile plastered all over his face. Upon realizing Wonwoo’s doing Mingyu immediately remember one most important thing. The ring.

“hey! I haven’t got a chance to pop the question properly!”

Mingyu scream out whining, only to gains another laughter from the other.

“what? Now you want to re-do everything?”

“yea let’s do this properly. Stand up I’m going to get on my knees.”

Mingyu ushers Wonwoo to be out of his embrace, getting out of his being that from sitting between the younger legs.

“ugh no, just do it like this.”

Wonwoo pull a whine and become very clingy by wrapping his lanky arms around his waist and snuggle his face into Mingyu chest. He left with no choice but to do his proposal like this. Both seated on the floor, Wonwoo situated between his bent legs clinging like a Koala. Cute, he said surrenders.

“fine.”

“Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me?”

Mingyu situated the velvet box to his free hand that wasn’t used to wrapped Wonwoo around his waist.

Wonwoo let out another chuckle and lean back a little, loosening his hold to look up at Mingyu and kiss him.

“yes, a million yes Mingyu.”

He pulled out from the kiss with an answer the both already knew. They have their eyes focused on each other, glued into one another not wanting to cut each other stare.

“oh- right.”

Mingyu immediately break their stare after he hit a realization and let his hold on Wonwoo waist go to the the hand that holding the velvet box and take out the ring. Wonwoo was smiling like a fool when Mingyu slid the ring on his ring finger left hand.

“you really went to Paris for this huh?”

Wonwoo asked, admiring the ring on his finger. Still amazed by the carving of their both initial and the teeny tiny diamonds placed on top of it.

“the things I do for you Mr Kim”

Mingyu attacked him with dozens of kisses here and there while trapping him in his arms while Wonwoo chuckles and playfully gagged at the said word.

“gyu we agree to have both surname!”

“I know, I know Mr Kim-Jeon.”

Wonwoo once again cringed at the sound while deep down he knows he’s definitely liking it and can’t wait to finally be addressed that way in the near future. Can’t wait to be tied in an official agreement by the laws and to called Mingyu his husband. He’s been longing for this since the day they met, and he still can’t believe he’s only a step closer to that.

As they laugh and cringe at each other remarks suddenly they can hear the blast of fireworks and the dim living room of their apartment suddenly filled colors coming from the large window of their living room. The color splashes reflecting each thrown firework signaling the change of year. Another year added to their relationship and this time, this time Wonwoo knows it would be different than all the past year. Even more, better with Mingyu as his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally published this on the first day of June to start off pride month. So happy pride month! remember love always win at the end. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first published fic, I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy (and suffer) writing it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments down below (constructive criticism accepted)


End file.
